German Kiss
by Magpie09
Summary: When Charlotte's fiancee left her for another woman, Charlotte decided to try and win him back; but then she met Erik.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello dear readers and welcome to "German Kiss"! Apparently I have developed not only writing fics based off of movies, but I've also taking to writing some genderbender fics! This fanfiction, for example is based off of the 1995 film "French Kiss" and contains fem!Charles. The chapter titles are all German (I'm not German, so if I get any German words wrong, I'm sorry)words that are synonyms for love; for example this chapter's title is the German word for love. I should also say that I don't have a beta, so please don't judge too harshly on my bad grammar, spelling, etc. This fic contains cursing, mentions of sex, crime, etc.; so don't say I didn't warn you. Anyways, I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 1 - "Liebling"**

"Please Charli," the slightly older man with light brown hair pleaded, "Come with me to Germany. What would I do without my little genius?," he said endearingly as he came up behind the short brunette and wrapped his arms around her, feeling the fabric of the blue cardigan that she was wearing. The young woman turned around in the older man arms and meekly smiled, showing off her bright red lips and ocean blue eyes as she sadly nodded her head no. "No Seb, you know I can't. I'm only a few weeks away from graduating and I will become a professor shortly thereafter; you know that!," she responded in a sweet, dainty voice that told of her posh British parentage and upbringing. Seb just silently kissed her on her luscious red lips, knowing that once this woman made up her mind, there was no use persuading her otherwise.

Before the couple could make too much headway into packing Seb's suitcase, Charlotte's adopted sister, Raven came busting into their tiny apartment. "Raven, what's wrong?!," Charlotte asked, immediately concerned for her little blonde sister. "Guess what guys?! The Monroe's house is up for sale!," the small blonde woman said excitedly. Sebastian and Charlotte silently looked at each other before they quickly headed out the door.

* * *

The couple drove up to a decently sized, brick house with a "For Sale" sign in the yard. "Can you image it Seb? Starting a family in that house, growing old together?," Charlotte asked her fiancée excitedly. Sebastian looked out the window of his car with a glazed look in his eye mumbling, "My whole life is flashing before my eyes, and we're not even married yet." Charlotte looked over at her fiancée with slight worry, "Hey, Sebastian Shaw. Don't worry about anything. I love you and I think we could have a good life in this house," she said and leaned over to kiss him. Sebastian sighed into the kiss before saying, "Charlotte Xavier, I'm begging you to come with me to Germany. I'll be all alone for a couple of months without my love! Please come with me!" Charlotte sadly nodded her head no and said, "You know I can't. I need to graduate first." Sebastian sighed in exasperation before he kissed her once again.

-A Few Weeks Later-

Charlotte and Raven happily walked down the stairs of Cambridge as Charlotte clutched her graduation robe, hat, and new degrees in genetics and education under her arm. "Well Professor, how does it feel to finally graduate from one of the most prestigious schools with an Alma Mater?," the blonde beauty asked her adoptive sister. "Don't call me Professor!," Charlotte exclaimed with a smile, "It makes me sound so old! Besides I don't even have a class yet! But I feel great! I can't wait to tell Seb!" Charlotte smiled wind and happily led Raven back to her small apartment to call her fiancée before she celebrated.

"Charli," Seb slurred as he picked up the phone. "Hey Seb, just wanted to let you know that I graduated today!," Charlotte said happily. "Oh that great Charli," Seb slurred, "I'm so happy right now, but so fucked up. I fucked up Charli." Charlotte immediately grew worried at her inebriated sounding fiancée. "Seb, what's wrong?," she asked concerned that he was hurt or something had gone wrong. "Oh Charli, I met someone and she's a beautiful goddess! Oh my beautiful Emma is the most perfect creature I ever met!," he slurred happily. Charlotte sunk to the floor, clutching the phone to her ear, "What?," she asked, "Sebastian Shaw, what are you saying?!" "I'm not coming back. Sorry Charli," he replied before he hung up. Charlotte curled up into a small ball on the floor and cried, not noticing Raven embracing her and whispering soothing words.

* * *

Charlotte sat nervously in her plane seat, impatiently waiting to leave. She had decided (after much crying) that she would not allow her relationship with Sebastian end just because he met some German floozy; so now here she was on a plane to Germany. Charlotte was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone shouting angrily in German. She looked over to see a tall, handsome man in a black turtleneck and leather jacket yelling at the plane stewardess in German.

Charlotte watched in mild curiosity as the plane stewardess calmly pointed towards the empty seat next to hers. Charlotte widened her blue eyes in shocked understanding as she realized that this angry German would be seated next to her. The tall German with sharp features, slicked back, dark hair, and mesmerizing green eyes sat next to the short brunette in a blue sweater that brought out her blue eyes and red lips. The tall German turned towards the short brunette, held out his hand, and introduced himself in a slight German accent, "Erik Lehnsherr." Charlotte looked at the outstretched hand in suspicion before hesitantly shaking it and introduced herself saying, "Charlotte Xavier."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So this chapter's title is German for devotion. I stress I am not German so if I get it wrong I'm very sorry! This is also a No Powers AU! As always I don't own anything and please read and review.**

**Ch. 2 - "Hingabe"**

"So Charlotte, tell me about yourself," the tall, handsome German said, and when he noticed Charlotte's skeptical look he said, "Com on, it'll be a while until we get to Germany and we might as well become acquainted." Charlotte sighed and hesitantly told him, "Well, I just graduated from Cambridge Alma Mater with degrees in genetics and education. I plan to become a professor in genetics specializing in mutation." Erik looked at the young woman in slight awe; she looked too young to be so smart. Erik just slowly smiled, making him look like a shark, and said, "Well that explains it."

"Explains what?," Charlotte asked.

"Do I have to say it?," he said with a smirk.

"Can I stop you?"

"With all that education at your age, that tell me that you must be afraid to really live. You are afraid of life, you are afraid of love, you are even afraid of sex."

Charlotte gaped at the man and quickly berated him, "Well, that is completely untrue! Just because I'm young and have a doctorate, doesn't mean I'm afraid of life, love, or sex!"

The couple preceded to bicker until the plane reached cruising altitude and had leveled out.

"Alright, I'm sorry," Erik said with a laugh. Charlotte sighed and looked out the window to be surprised that hey had already leveled out. "I only said that because you looked tense and I thought some light conversation would take your mind off things," the German said and as soon as the "Fasten Seat Belt" sign flashed off, he quickly got up and said, "And now if you will excuse me, I need to do what nature intends," before quickly heading towards the restrooms.

As soon as Erik got into the small airplane he reached into his jacket pocket, dragging out a large manilla envelope that contained all the information he needed to finally get revenge on the man that murdered his mother. He carefully held up a silver necklace that held what looked like an old, silver coin and as Erik stared at the coin he thought, 'Soon mother, I will avenge you and then I will make my real mark in this world; no more running and no more hiding.' He quickly put the necklace and into the manilla envelope and put the envelope back into his jacket before starting back towards his seat, making sure to steal some small alcohol bottles from the serving cart on his way.

"Tell me something," Charlotte said to Erik as he poured another bottle of alcohol in her small glass, "Do you believe in love, the kind that will last forever?"

"I believe that is a question for foolish, young girls," Erik dryly replied.

" No, it's an everybody question!," Charlotte declared, "It's a question that everybody thinks they know the answer to, until something happens," she finished, growing somber.

"Erik quickly noticed his new acquaintance's somber mood and asked, "Something happened?"

Charlotte simply ignored the German and decided to try and sleep.

As the plane finally landed in Berlin, Germany; Erik looked over to see Charlotte still asleep, so he carefully grabbed her small bag that she had stowed in the overhead bin and quickly stashed the envelope that would finally gain him his vengeance and set himself up for the future, into her beg; knowing that Charlotte would be unlikely to be stopped by airport security, she looked to naive to be smuggling in stolen documents and a very valuable coin. After he had placed the bag back into the overhead in and gently shuck the sleeping brunette awaking, making her some of her shoulder length hair flop in front of her face. Charlotte awoke with a start and quickly righted her hair as she silently thanked Erik for waking her up before standing up, grabbed her small bag, and left the plane with Erik silently following her.

As Charlotte and Erik walked through the airport, Erik lit up a cigarette, and asked, "So where are you staying? I'll give you a ride, after all we're now friends right?" Charlotte looked at the lit cigarette hanging out of the German's mouth in disgust before sighing in resignation and answered, "All right. I'm staying at the Hilton." Erik whistled in appreciation and pointed to the sign that said 'Nothing To Declare' in German. "That's where you need to go. Meet me out front, fifteen minutes maximum," he said and quickly went to grab his own bag. As he was about to leave, he was suddenly stopped by none other that International Inspector Hank McCoy. The young inspector cleaned his large glasses as he greeted Erik saying, "Well, hello Erik. Long time, no see."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter's title is German for affection. As always I don't own anything and please read and review.**

**Ch. 3 - "Zuneigung"**

"Hello Inspector McCoy," Erik greeted nonchalantly, "I know, it's been a long time, but I've been in England for business."

"Legitimate business I hope. You know I can't help you if you get into trouble again, Lehnsherr," the young inspector replied as they walked out of the airport.

"Oh, no need to worry, Inspector," Erik easily lied with a shark-like smile.

"Good. Come on, I'll take you to wherever you need to go," the young inspector offered.

Erik hesitantly looked around for Charlotte who still had the envelope in her bag; but when he noticed her getting into a cab, he sighed in frustration and agreed to share a ride with the young inspector as he started to plan how to get to Charlotte before she noticed that he had smuggled the envelope in her bag.

Charlotte quickly decided that maybe sharing a ride with an almost complete stranger wasn't a good idea, so she quickly hailed a cab and speed off to the hotel that Seb and that tramp were staying at. Charlotte considered herself fortunate to have studied German a little; so at least she could easily navigate her way through Germany.

* * *

As Charlotte walked into the ritzy hotel, she couldn't help but think that soon Sebastian would see her and remember the life they had planned together and would leave "the goddess" tramp that had stolen him from her. She came up to the concierge and asked in German, "Hello, do you speak English?"

"Of course, Fraulein," the posh German said in a condensing tone in English, "this is not some backpacker's hovel."

"Right, pardon me," Charlotte apologized, "Can you please tell me what room number Sebastian Shaw is staying in? You see, I'm his fiancee and I'm here to see him."

"Fraulein could try the courtesy phone," the man said offhandedly.

"Well Fraulein tried using the courtesy phone, but it said 'Do not disturb'!"

"Well sorry, Fraulein, but there is nothing I can do."

"Look," Charlotte said as she slowly stated losing her temper, "I just got off an airplane, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I just want to see my fiancee!"

"I can understand that Fraulein, but this hotel protects its clients and if certain people need safeguarding from their fiancees then we shall protect them."

Charlotte looked like she was ready to slap the condensing German before quickly reigning in her anger, pulled out her small wallet, and handed the man a large sum of German money. The concierge silently took the money before turning his back on Charlotte and started working on something else.

"Hey!," Charlotte exclaimed, regaining his attention, "I just gave you fifty Euros."

"Yes Fraulein, and I took it, thank you. If there is anything else I could do to be of assistance please let me know," he said as he turned his back on her once again. Charlotte huffed in exasperation before deciding to wait in the lobby; after all Sebastian and that tramp would have to leave their room eventually.

Charlotte impatiently sat on the lush couch facing the glass elevator, waiting for her fiancee to com down when a young blond man wearing a red shirt and a stylish motorcycle jacket sat next to her. "Excuse me Fraulein," he said in a thick German accent, "but I couldn't help but notice that you looked a little sad. Tell me your troubles, people tell me I'm a good listener."

"Excuse me?," Charlotte asked.

"Well, my blue-eyed beauty, I just thought you needed to share your troubles with someone," he smoothly said as he drew closer and placed his hand on Charlotte's trouser-covered leg. Charlotte quickly stood up, mortified that this young man had come on to her like that; but before she could properly tell him off, he started whistling in appreciation as he looked around Charlotte's slight frame. Charlotte quickly turned around to see what got his attention and what she saw stole her breath away.

Coming down the elevator, almost in slow motion it seemed to Charlotte; was Seb and a beautiful blonde woman wearing a very short white dress, giggling and laughing as they made out in full public. Before she knew it, Charlotte quickly fainted in total shock. Sensing his opportunity the young blonde man quickly grabbed the small bag that Charlotte was carrying and left the hotel, but as he was leaving he bumped into Erik. "Oh hey Alex," Erik said in greeting, not noticing that the young blonde man had just stolen Charlotte's bag that contained Erik's envelope


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This chapter's title is German for attachment. As always, I don't own anything and please read and review.**

**Ch. 4 - "Befestigung"**

Charlotte regained consciousness, only to see none other than Erik standing over he. She silently accepted his help onto the couch and started to reach for her bag, but quickly noticed it wasn't there. She frantically got up and looked around the couch to see where on Earth her bag could have gone. When Erik noticed her frantic searching, he asked, "What's wrong?" "My bag is gone! I had everything in it; my wallet, my passport, my vitamins...!" She exclaimed as she continued to search.

"What?!," Erik cried, not forgetting that fact that his envelope was in there too, "What do you mean? How could you lose it?!"

"Hey!," Charlotte exclaimed, quickly losing her temper, "What is your problem? It's my bag that missing!"

"I'm just outraged, because this is my country and this shouldn't happen! Especially not to my friends," Erik lied easily, "Maybe if we backtracked, we can find it. What happened before you passed out?"

"Well," Charlotte said, hesitantly accepting his help; for he seemed genuinely concerned, "I was sitting here and place my bag over there," she pointed, "Then that blonde kid came and hit on me, then I saw Seb and...," she said with tear beginning to well up in her eyes and started to feel faint again just thinking about it. Erik patted her back in mock sympathy, before thinking about a key phrase in her tale, "Wait a minute, did you say some blonde kid came onto you?"

"Yes, some young man with a red shirt and motorcycle jacket came onto me."

"Verdammt!" Erik cursed, I know where you bag is."

"You know him?," Charlotte questioned.

"Unfortunately. Come on, I'll take you there," he said as he lead her outside, "Just wait here and I'll go get my car."

Erik calmly walked down the sidewalk, looking for a cat that looked like it would easy to steal. Luckily, he found one that looked one that looked easy to get into as he quickly broke into it used a long metal bar that he had hidden in his jacket.

After Charlotte had reluctantly told her new acquaintance her story while they were driving, Erik asked for clarification, "So let me get his straight; your fiancee left you for this 'goddess,' humiliates you, and now you're here to win him back? How exactly do you plan to do that?"

"Once he saw me the spell would be broken!," Charlotte exclaimed, "And I would remind him of the life we had together! I would remind him of all the plans we had made for our lives!"

"Plans that he was obviously very attached to," Erik countered sarcastically.

"We were happy!," Charlotte cried, "I would remind him of that!"

"When someone says they are happy, my ass begins to twitch," Erik said dryly as the car alarm suddenly started going off. Erik kicked at the car floor a couple of times before the alarm stopped. Erik looked at Charlotte's concerned face and apologized as he suddenly mounted the curb, parked the car, got out, and didn't even look behind him to see if Charlotte was following him. Charlotte hasitly got out of the car, following Erik as he busted into a small apartment where the young blond man that had stolen Charlotte's bag was sitting at a table, smoking a cigarette, and looked like he was reading the newspaper until Erik busted down his door.

"Hey Alex," Erik calmly said as he began searching through the small apartment. Erik quickly found her bag and began rifling through it, not finding the envelope and he threw the bag to Charlotte as he continued to look through the apartment. Charlotte looked through her bag, not finding her passport, wallet, or even her vitamins! "Where is my passport? My wallet?," she cried. "Sold. First thing to go," Erik told her offhandedly as he continued to search the small apartment.

"Well what about my vitamins?!," she cried.

"Um.. I threw them out," Alex said with a shrug.

Charlotte slumped against the wall in frustration as she watched Erik triumphantly hold up a large manilla envelope Suddenly she realized why Erik cared so much about why her bag got stolen; he had smuggled that envelope in it!

**AN2: The curse that Erik utters is German for damn it (just in case you wanted to know). Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This chapter's title is German for kiss. Also, if you haven't already noticed, I like to switch back and forth between POVs, seemingly on a whim. I hope it's not too confusing. As always I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 5 - "Kussen"**

Erik followed a very angry Charlotte down the sidewalk as she vented her frustration at the tall German behind her. "I can't believe you! You used me to smuggle in whatever the bloody hell is in that envelope! You never cared about me! I doubt you care about anything other than yourself!," she cried out.

"It's true; I used you," Erik tried to calmly retort, "But the things in this envelope will not only give me a future, but will finally allow me to avenge my mother!"

Charlotte abruptly stopped walking and look at Erik; seeing the honest truth for once since she met him, she slumped and said with a sigh, "So this was all about revenge?"

"Yes," Erik replied honestly

"I see," Charlotte soft said and turned around and began walking away.

"Wait!," Erik cried out and Charlotte stopped, not even looking over her shoulder at him as he continued by saying, "Here, take some money. It's what you would have got for all your stuff anyway," he said as he started to hand her money. Charlotte sighed again and said, "I don't want it," she began walking away again, silently thankful that she had put some money in her pocket before her bag was stolen.

* * *

Charlotte angrily walked back into the hotel and this time she was going to confront Sebastian if it was the last thing she did as she angrily continued to ring the service bell until the same annoying, posh German concierge came to the desk. "Hello, me again," Charlotte stated, "Now you will tell me where Sebastian Shaw is and you will  tell me now!"

"Unfortunately Fraulein, Mr. Shaw and his companion are no longer guests in this hotel; so I will be unable to help you."

"Well, where have they gone?!," Charlotte demanded, "I will stay here as long as possible, until you tell me!"

The concierge looked slightly affronted and humiliated as he noticed other guests looking at the young woman in front of him in confusion and slight disgust. He sighed and said "The Marriott Hotel in Frankfurt will have that happy privilege. Would you like me to call a cab for you so you can go to the train station?"

"Thank you, that will be very lovely," Charlotte said with a smile.

* * *

Erik quickly ignored the guilt he felt as he watched Charlotte walk away and instead opened the envelope quickly rifling through all the papers; making sure that everything he needed to burn Victor Creed was there. He started to slowly smile, until he noticed that the necklace that would ensure his future was not in the envelope He quickly ran back to Alex's small apartment and abruptly busted in, quickly grabbed Alex by the throat, trusted him up against the wall, and demanded where the necklace was. "It's in the bag!," Alex cried out and Erik slowly released him and walked out the door, already on the mindset of quickly tracking down Charlotte's bag once again.

* * *

Erik busted into into the hotel, hoping to find Charlotte there; so he grabbed the posh looking concierge by the lapels of this suit and demanded to tell him where she was. Erik let a slow shark-like smile to grace his face when the frightened concierge told him that Charlotte would be arriving at the train station and waiting for the next train to Frankfurt right about now. Erik quickly left the hotel, stole a motorcycle, and sped off to the train station; not realizing that Inspector Hank McCoy was at that very moment getting information that strongly implied that Erik had stolen a very valuable coin. Hank sighed in frustration as he gathered a team of detectives to arrest Erik.

* * *

Charlotte impatiently waited on the train as it was running very late. She sighed and pushed back some hair that had flopped in front of face when all of a sudden Erik plopped into the seat next to her. Charlotte sighed and turned her head to the window before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"I just felt so guilty of what had happened; that I asked myself what could I possibly do to make it up to you. So here I am, ready to help you win your fiancee back," He lied smoothly

"You come, you go. There hasn't been a minute where you haven't wanted something from me. So what is it this time? Buy, sell, or trade?," She asked dryly.

"You're right!," Erik said, trying to sound genuine as he eyed Charlotte's bag with greed, waiting for the most opportune moment to take it from her, "I used you. I sincerely apologize! But now look at me, I'm here for you! I mean look at me, do I look like the type of guy who would..."

Charlotte quickly interrupted him by finally turning to him and saying, "You look the type of guy who steal alcohol from the airline stewardess, you look like the kind of guy who would steal a car, you look like the kind of guy who would smuggle something into the county! How can I trust you now?!"

"I know, I know," Erik said, again trying to sound humbled by her words, as he actually began to feel guilt for wronging this woman, "But I promise to change, starting by helping you."

Charlotte sighed, but decided to give the tall German another chance, "Alright, call me naive, but I will choose to believe that you really what to change." Charlotte turned again to stare out the window and Erik switched seats to sit across from her and decided to wait to grab her bag while she was sleeping.

* * *

Charlotte finally looked like she had fallen asleep and Erik took this as his chance to finally get that necklace back. He started to reach for the bag that was lying against Charlotte's side, when she suddenly woke up. Erik pretended to be stretching as she readjusted her bag to be her pillow and promptly fell back asleep. Erik sat back in his seat, contemplating for a time how he was going to get in her bag now.

He slowly and quietly knelt down next to Charlotte, outstretched his arm behind her head, and started fumbling to get his hand inside the bag. Suddenly Charlotte started mumbling in her sleep, stretched up, and began kissing Erik. Erik's eyes widened in surprise as Charlotte continued to sleep-kiss him before he gave into the kiss. He had to admit that the young genius was a passionate kisser and he could easily get lost in the kiss. Charlotte finally pulled away and mumbled out, "Seb," in a pleased tone, before going back to a more normal sleep state. Erik couldn't help but secretly want his name to have been the one to have fallen from those red, kiss-swollen lips as he sat back in his seat. Erik tried to push those thoughts away all throughout a very sleepless night and refocus his mind back on getting the necklace with he precious coin on it; however every time he tried, his mind would reply that passionate kiss and secretly yearn for more.

**AN2: I know that within the canon of the movies that Shaw was the one to have killed Erik's mother, but I decided to go with Victor Creed. Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This chapter's title is German for adoration. I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 6 - "Anbetung"**

Erik woke with a start and realized that Charlotte had already left their small train compartment and her bag was also missing. Erik quickly shrugged on his jacket and headed towards the dining cart, hoping to catch her eating a late breakfast. He sighed when he saw Charlotte happily eating breakfast. "Morning," she greeted happily, "It's such a beautiful day outside! Here sit, eat something," she gestured to the seat across from her.

"You're in a chipper mood," Erik responded dryly as he sat across from her.

"Well, I had a great night sleep and what must have been a very nice dream, because I feel great this morning! I wish I could remember the dream; I just remember waking up feeling all warm and fuzzy," Charlotte said as she stared out the window and watched the beautiful countryside pass by. "It's beautiful here, don't you agree?," she asked Erik.

Erik just shrugged and put a cigarette in his mouth, "I was born here," he said dryly.

Charlotte looked at him in surprise and said, "But this is so charming," smiling as she teased him.

"Yes, too charming for me. I just couldn't stay," Erik said with a distant look in his eyes.

Charlotte wondered what his life must have been like if he felt like he had to leave such a picturesque home and she couldn't help but want to cure the quiet sadness that had entered Erik's eyes.

"Erik, I don't feel so well," Charlotte said weekly. Erik looked at her to see that her face was very pale and she looked as if she was going to throw up at any second. "It must have been something I ate. Can we please stop at the next station; I'm afraid that I can't be on this train for very much longer." Erik silently nodded his head and quietly wondered how she could act so calm when she looked so sick?

After almost an hour in the station's bathroom, Charlotte quietly walked out, looking exhausted, still slightly pale, but otherwise seemed fine. Erik sighed as he saw her exit the bathroom, clutching her bag as if it was a life line, and he allowed a small feeling of relief to sweep through him as he saw that she looked better. "The next train to Frankfurt wont be here until late this afternoon," Erik said as she slowly approached him. Charlotte merely nodded and started walking away from the train station. "Where you going?," Erik asked as he began to follow her.

"Well, the next train wont be here until late this afternoon. This is your birthplace, might as well show me around and kill some time."

Erik sighed in frustration, but decided that the young woman was right and started leading the way into the small German village that he not stepped foot in since his mother's death.

After a while of walking through the small village, Charlotte and Erik stopped at a small outdoor cafe to eat a late lunch. "Tell me something, my friend," Charlotte said, finally voicing her curiosity, "What exactly do you need revenge for. That was what the envelope contained, right? The means for your revenge?"

Erik sighed and looked into her trusting, blue eyes, "When I was eight, my mother was killed by a man named Victor Creed," he said, deciding to tell her the truth, "My family had fallen into debt and my father had borrowed money from Creed; however, my father died before he could pay it back. So Creed cam and we couldn't come up with the money we owed him, he shot my mother. He was aiming for me, but she protected me. I ran away before he could try to kill me. Ever since that day I swore that I would avenge my mother and I finally can do that with what I smuggled into that envelope."

"What exactly did you smuggle," Charlotte quietly asked.

"I stole some documents that will burn Creed and reduce him to nothing!," Erik said honestly, letting a shark-like smile grace his features.

"I truly am sorry for what happened to you; but vengeance will not bring you peace, my friend," she said, slightly frightened by his need for revenge.

"Peace was never an option," he said.

Charlotte decided to let it go, realizing they would probably never agree on the issue, "Will you show me where your house was?," she asked as a way to change topics.

Erik stared at her, wondering why she wanted to go there; but decided to indulge her, hoping that soon she would let her guard down enough to grab her bag.

Erik watched silently as Charlotte looked around the small house. He saw her pause at an old photograph of a very young looking Erik and his mother lighting a Menorah. Charlotte fingered the frame gently and turned to Erik and softly said, "That is a very beautiful memory Erik. Thank you for allowing me to see it." Erik nodded silently said, "I had almost forgotten about that, I guess I have to thank you for letting not forget."

Charlotte nodded silently and continued walked into the house. She stopped by a wooden desk that had a small metal sculpture next to a pile of large papers that looked like architecture plans on it. "What's this?," she questioned.

"Oh, that was a project I had worked on when I was about eight," Erik said with a shrug.

Charlotte looked through all the architecture plans, amazed at the detail and talent she saw there. "You made this when you were eight? Erik, this is amazing!"

"Yes, well I always wanted to be an architect," Erik said with a shrug. Charlotte gingerly picked up the small metal sculpture and looked at Erik with a questioning look. Erik just shrugged again and said, "Metal sculpture was a hobby of mine."

"It's lovely Erik. Thank you for showing it to me," she said and kissed him on the cheek and put the metal sculpture back on the desk, "Now if you excuse me, I think I need to find the restroom." Erik nodded, eyes widened in surprise at the kiss, and watched her leave the room. Erik couldn't help but feel like he wished to be kissed yet again by the young woman, but he quickly pushed those thought away as he noticed Charlotte had left her bag. Erik quickly and quietly rummaged through the bag, growing desperate when he couldn't find the necklace. He practically flipped the bag inside out, but still couldn't find the necklace. Erik cursed in frustration before quickly rearranging Charlotte's bag exactly as he found it and headed outside for a much needed smoke.

Charlotte calmly walked out back into the small living room to see the front door open and Erik leaning on the door frame, facing away from her. "We should probably get back to the train station," Erik said over his shoulder as he heard her come up behind him, "I promised to help you and I will make good on my promise." Charlotte nodded and started following the tall German towards the train station.

"I was wondering wondering," Charlotte said as they waited for the train to pull into the station, "You said that the envelope also would ensure your future. How would it do that?"

"I also had smuggled in something that was very valuable. Valuable enough to get me enough money to start my own architecture firm. But, it doesn't matter now, because I lost it."

"Oh, I see," Charlotte said with a slight knowing smile, "Was it this?," she asked as she pulled out the necklace holding the old, silver coin from her pocket. Erik looked at her in complete astonishment, but before he could say anything, she ran to get into the train that had pulled into the station.

**AN: So, Erik's house is still the exact same way he left it when he was eight because of plot convenience. I know that within the canon of the "X-Men" movies (which I don't own, by the way) that Shaw killed Erik's mother in the camps; but for the sake of this fic I decided that Creed killed his mother. Anyway, please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This chapter's title is German for infatuation. As always I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 7 - "Vernarrheit"**

Erik silently brooded during the entire train ride. He was slightly impressed that the young woman sitting across from him could have tricked him like that and decided as he did earlier in the house, that the least he owed this enigma of a woman was to help her.

Erik and Charlotte walked side by side down the sidewalk when they got into Frankfurt, and started heading towards the hotel. "Okay, this is what your going to do," Erik instructed Charlotte, "When you see your fiancee; he will be expecting a big scene, you will not give him the satisfaction. Be provocative and mysterious; this will place him in a constant state of anxiety and interest."

"Right," Charlotte said, but suddenly stopped short when they entered the hotel when she was Sebastian and the tramp enjoying dinner together in the lounge diner. Charlotte felt suddenly faint again as she noticed the large ring on the tramp's ring finger, realizing that Sebastian must have purposed to the blonde woman. Erik quietly led Charlotte away from the spot she seemed rooted in and led them to the hotel room that he had paid for with a stolen credit card.

"Do you think he saw me?," Charlotte asked asked as she finally came out of the almost comatose state she was in as she sat on the bed. "Maybe," Erik said honestly, "But that could work in our favor."

"How?," she questioned.

"If he saw you, he might think it was just his imagination. He will be unsettled and when the couple finally looks the most at ease; that is you attack!"

"Hello Seb," Charlotte said cheerfully as she sat next to the couple at a small outdoor cafe. "Charli, what the hell are you doing here?!," Sebastian asked, surprised to see his ex look so happy to see him.

"Well, I was so distraught by you leaving me for this woman," Charlotte said as she gestured to the blonde sitting next to him, "That I boarded a plane and decided to try and win you back. But that's when everything went wrong and I meet Erik. I think I must be going through some sort of transformational phase."

"Wait, who's Erik?," Sebastian questioned with a hint of jealousy.

"Oh there he is," she said as she pointed to him and waved him over.

"What does he do?," Sebastian asked, sounding even more jealous.

"Other than what we do together? I don't think he does anything at all," Charlotte said as she pretended to contemplate her answer.

"So, your not mad at me?"

"Oh, believe me Seb, I was," Charlotte said, "But now... I don't feel anything towards you. It's like I said before; it must be this transformational phase I'm going through."

Sebastian looked at his ex with confusion and slight awe, "Your so different, Charli. I feel like I have to make up for what I did to you. Join me for dinner tonight?"

"Well, alright. I suppose we have to talk about how we're going to divide all our possessions anyway," Charlotte said, taking Erik by the hand as she suddenly left the other couple at the small cafe table. "See you later, Seb," she called out as she and Erik walked away.

"I don't know if I could keep this up anymore," Charlotte told Erik when they were back in their hotel room, "It's not like me to be all provocative and mysterious like you want."

"It's not what I want," Erik said.

"What do you want?," Charlotte asked.

"I want you... I want you...," Erik stuttered, not quite finding the words.

"You want me?," Charlotte prompted.

"I just want Sebastian to suffer as you have suffered. Put him under your control. That's all," Erik said lamely.

"I don't want Sebastian under my control. That would be vengeance and I don't want that," Charlotte said quietly.

"I know, but this will win your fiancee back. Now go buy a dress in the shop downstairs and make sure to put the tab on the room."

Charlotte sighed and silently nodded, "Thank you for helping me, Erik," she said as she left the room.

Erik sighed and ran his hands through his slicked back hair; if he were being entirely honest with himself, he was beginning to want Charlotte for himself, but he wanted to see her happy as well; so here he was helping her gain her fiancee back.

Charlotte calmly walked back towards the main lobby with her shopping bag in hand. She had to admit, she did feel better about herself after buying the dress and couldn't wait to put it on. She absently wondered what Erik would think when he saw her in the dress she bought. Charlotte quickly realized where her thoughts and lead her and wondered why she cared for Erik's opinion; it was Sebastian's opinion that should have mattered, not Erik's! "Hello Charlotte," a young man with slightly curly hair, thick black glasses, and a sweater vest said, breaking into Charlotte's thoughts.

"Do I know you?," Charlotte asked hesitantly

"No, but we have a mutual acquaintance in Erik Lehnsherr. I'm Inspector Hank McCoy and it has come to my attention that our mutual friend had stolen a very valuable coin."

"If you know all of this, why don't you just arrest him?"

"Because, he save my life once and I owe him, because this was his last 'strike,' and if her were to be arrested, he would have been in jail probably the rest of her life and I don't think he deserves that. Please talk to him and get him to give us the coin," he said and handed her a business card, "Please contact me when you're ready." The young inspector said and left Charlotte idly standing at the business card that was now in her hand. She knew Erik would never give the coin up so easily, so Charlotte would have to tread carefully; for she also didn't think Erik deserved to spend the rest of his life in prison.

"Are you almost ready?," Erik called out as Charlotte looked at the card in her hand once again before quickly hiding it in her purse and silently walked out of the bathroom to see Erik dressed in a sharp black waistcoat and trousers. Charlotte voiced her admiration of his handsome image as she said, "Well my friend, you do clean up very well." Erik, on the other hand was left slightly breathless at the sight of Charlotte. She was wearing a blue, short, but still modest dress, hair styled to where it was slightly curly, and silver hairs that made her legs look impossibly long. "You look great," Erik said after he cleared his throat, "Who is the goddess now?" Charlotte looked down at her feet to try and hide the smile and the flush that was sweeping across her features. "Now, let's practice," Erik said quickly changing the subject and turned on some music.

"Pretend I'm Sebastian and we are dancing," Erik said as he lead Charlotte into a slow dance. Erik had to admit that it felt nice to hold the young woman in his arms, "It feels so right," Erik said, voicing his thoughts aloud, hoping that Charlotte took it as him pretending to be Sebastian. "Now what do you say to me?," Erik quickly said, trying to cover up his slip up. Charlotte leaned into Erik's strong chest, feeling how nice it was to be held by the tall German and whispered, "I don't know. When do I stop pretending and tell him...," Charlotte couldn't finish her sentence, because she was slightly afraid that she would say that she wanted Erik instead. "That you want only him," Erik finished for her, secretly wishing it wasn't true, "You will know. Now let's just dance." Charlotte and Erik quietly danced, feeling so right in each others arms that they almost didn't realize how much time had passed; for when the alarm on Erik's stolen watch sounded, it effectively broke the content spell the couple had found in each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This chapter's title is German for cherish. As always I don't own anything and please read and review.**

**Ch. 8 - "Hegen"**

Charlotte was looking through a list of their possessions, when Sebastian interrupted her thought and said, "Must we do this, it's depressing." Charlotte looked up at the man sitting across from her and said, "Well, this is business, Seb. It's the business of breaking up," Charlotte said, "How about this, what if I just sold everything and sent you half the money?"

"I can't tell you how guilty I feel for doing what I did to you," Seb said, actually sounding like he meant it.

"Oh, don't feel guilty, because then I'll feel guilty," Charlotte started to reply, but deliberately paused and said, "You know what, that was the old me. Feel guilty, just swim in that guilt," she said with a smile.

Seb huffed in laughter as he noticed other couples dancing on the dance floor a few feet away from them. He held out his hand and said to Charlotte, "Dance with me one last time?" Charlotte silently nodded and let Sebastian lead her into a slow dance.

"You're so different, it's like someone turned a light inside of you; but why couldn't it have been me?," Sebastian whispered into her ear. Charlotte sadly smiled up at Seb, realizing that she really had changed and Erik was the one to have turned on the light. Charlotte felt torn as they continued to dance; she had loved Seb, she was planning on having a life with him, but she realized she just didn't feel the same "rightness" she felt when she was in Erik's arms. Sebastian interrupted her thoughts by suddenly kissing her; Charlotte again felt torn as she wished she felt the "rightness" she felt with Erik focused on Seb instead, and as Sebastian pulled away, Charlotte let a silent wish develop in her mind that she wanted to kiss Erik instead.

* * *

Erik made his way to the bar to see the blonde woman that had stolen Charlotte's fiancee looking slightly put out, "You're too beautiful to look so lonely," Erik told the blonde as he sat next to her. "Yes, well Sebastian is off with his ex," the blonde shrugged, trying to seem like it didn't hurt her to see them together. "I would be more that glad to keep you company, after all I have lost my date to yours," Erik said smoothly. The blonde silently shook her head in affirmation and said with a soft smile, "I think I would like that." Erik smiled a fake smile, wishing he could have Charlotte instead, but Sebastian made her happy and if seducing this blonde woman could help Charlotte get her fiancee back, then he would.

* * *

Charlotte dazedly lead Sebastian up to her room, too lost in her thought to really take in what was happening. When they reached the door to her room, Sebastian turned and kissed Charlotte again; and it was in that kiss that finally brought Charlotte back to the present. "Sebastian, I can't do this," she said, when she pushed him away.

"Why?," Sebastian asked, looking slightly put out.

"Le me ask you something; why would you leave your current fiancee for your old one? Why wasn't it you that turned on the bright, shining Charlotte light that just makes me so irresistible? Why couldn't you marry me?"

Sebastian sighed and said, "I'm sorry Charli. I guess I wasn't ready for that kind of commitment."

"You were ready to commit to her," Charlotte countered

"Emma is great, but I was a fool for leaving you like I did," Sebastian said as he tried to kiss her again.

Charlotte gently pushed him away from her and said, "Sorry Sebastian, but I don't want you anymore. I wish you happiness with Emma."

Charlotte watched with a slight detachment as she saw Sebastian turn and left her at her door, but that was when she decided to make plans to help Erik. She quickly pulled out the business card she had stowed away in her purse, went into her room, and called the young inspector.

* * *

Emma led Erik to her hotel room, but Erik just couldn't seem to put his whole heart into seducing the blonde. Erik had to admit that the blonde was breathtaking in her low-cut white dress, long blonde hair, and blue eyes, but Erik couldn't help but think that she could never hold a candle to Charlotte's innocent-like beauty with her red lips, floppy brunette hair, and blue eyes that held wisdom beyond her years. Erik tried to push those thought away as the blonde started to kiss him; Erik closed his eyes and let his imagination picture Charlotte. "Charlotte," he unconsciously moaned into the blonde's mouth. The blonde sharply pulled away from him and demanded, "What did you just say?!" "I said 'Charlotte'," Erik said, not quite believing it himself and quietly walked away from the seething blonde woman and decided to spend the night elsewhere.

* * *

Erik quickly found a place for the night and spent a sleepless night in a lounge chair in the lobby. Erik was frustrated at his feelings for Charlotte. He had allowed Charlotte to enter into almost every facet of his mind, even quietly quenching his need for revenge. He still felt like Victor Creed deserved to be served justice, but now the need for vengeance had turned into a soft whisper instead of the rage that he had become used to feeling all the time. He had found serenity in Charlotte's presence and he desperately didn't want to give that up. During his short time he had known the young woman, she had became his closest friend and he had somehow learned to trust her explicitly with everything. He had even allowed her to see his childhood home, and he never trusted anybody with the knowledge of his childhood before! But no matter how he felt for Charlotte; she had found happiness in someone else that she had planned to have a life with and Erik would never take that away from her, no matter how much it will hurt him to see her leave him.

* * *

Erik quietly made his way back to the hotel room when morning slowly came. "Morning," he greeted to Charlotte when he saw her eating some breakfast that she must have ordered in, "How did it go last night?"

"Well, he wants me back," Charlotte said, not letting him know that she had been up all night planning to help Erik insure his future, even though she would probably never see him again after she helped him. Erik had helped her, like he promised and she didn't want to disappoint him by telling him she couldn't go through with his plan.

"Great, I'm happy for you," Erik said with false enthusiasm.

Charlotte nodded silently and changed the topic by saying, "Well if you would allow me; I think I found a place to where we can sell the coin."

"Oh really? Good," Erik said as he had almost forgotten about the valuable coin.

Charlotte and Erik silently began getting ready for the day and left the hotel by early afternoon.

* * *

"Maybe I should be the one to go in and sell it," Charlotte suggested as they stood across the street from a large pawn shop.

"Why?," Erik questioned.

"Well, you're you," she gestured with a teasing smile, "and I'm me."

Erik just raised an eyebrow in confused suspicion before relenting to her request.

* * *

Inspector McCoy handed Charlotte a check as she handed him the necklace that held the valuable coin. "The Bank of England pulled all of this out of your trust fund, just like you requested," the young inspector said, "But I must know why you're helping him? You'll probably never see him again." Charlotte simply shrugged with a soft smile, quietly thankful that she had a trust fund set up when she was a young girl; she had almost forgot about it, even Sebastian didn't know she had one. Hank cut into her thoughts by saying, "I must visit England someday, it must be full of sympathetic people such as yourself." Charlotte simply chuckled softly as she grabbed the check and left the pawn shop.

* * *

"Thank you so much! You are my angel of luck!," Erik exclaimed and quickly kissed her, not able to stop himself. Charlotte let the feeling of "rightness" sweep through her as she prolonged the kiss for just a little longer. "Well, I should go. I'll be leaving to go back to England soon," she said with her eyes downcast.

"Of course, right," Erik said solemnly, "Well, thank you Charlotte and I want you to know that because of you I really do feel like I could become a better man," Erik said sincerely. Charlotte let a radiant smile sweep across her face and Erik couldn't help but be dazzled at the smile she gave him and felt overly proud of the fact that he was the one to put it there.

"Well, goodbye my friend," she said, trying not to let the sadness she felt creep into her voice and quickly turned and walked away before she lost her nerve and told him all that she really felt for him.

Erik watched her leave and already missed her presence, but if she was happy then he was resigned to let her be happy with someone else; no matter how much he wanted her for himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Well this is it folks, the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, followed, etc., etc. I also would like to thank Google Translate (which I don't own!) for all the German translations; speaking of which, this chapter's title is German for passion. I don't own anything, please read and review, and enjoy the last chapter of "German Kiss."**

**Ch. 9 - "Leidenschaft"**

Erik silently walked down the sidewalk, lost in his thoughts when he suddenly heard some yelling. He looked over to see Sebastian and the blonde woman that he had almost seduced last night in a middle of a rather heated argument. He gaped in astonishment when Sebastian grabbed the blonde and began kissing her and she started kissing him back. "Ah, love," a voice said, breaking into Erik's thoughts. Erik looked over to see Inspector McCoy next him, also watching the couple.

"Love," Erik responded dryly.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you this, but I don't want to see you miserable," Hank started to say.

"What are you talking about?," Erik said, quickly growing impatient.

"Well, let's just say that the money you got for that coin didn't exactly come from that pawn shop," Hank told him with a knowing smile.

"Where did it come from then?," Erik asked.

"Charlotte," Hank answered honestly.

"Really?!," Erik demanded, "Tell me everything!," he said as they stared walking down the sidewalk.

Charlotte quietly sat in her seat on the airplane and looked out the small window as her thoughts wandered to what Erik would be doing and wished that he would be able to find peace and happiness. "You look a little lost in thought there. Mind sharing your thought?," Erik's voice suddenly broke into her thoughts. Charlotte gasped in surprise as she turned to see him sitting next to her. "I was thinking of you and wishing I could be beside you to see your architecture firm grow in success," she stated honestly. Erik sighed happily, grabbed her hand, and kissed it before saying, "And I was thinking that I want you. I want you to be by my side always, Charlotte." Charlotte smiled a radiant smile before Erik pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Let's get off this plane, shall we?," Erik said with a small breathless laugh. Charlotte nodded in affirmation as she realized that she would follow this man anywhere.

They were barley out of the airport when Erik suddenly lifted Charlotte up by her waist and hungrily kissed her with all the passion he felt for the young woman. Charlotte couldn't contain the moan of contentment as it escaped her lips when she thought she could easily get used to kissing this man and continued to kiss him with passionately.

-The End-


End file.
